Un Noël Joyeux
by Jude Rigby
Summary: Sequel to 'The Blue Sapphire of Seth'. A look into Sam and Daniel's life together after the events on Philae. A little two part fic for the season! Rated M for sexual situations. Pure SD. Completed!
1. Espérance

Genre: Romance  
Rating: M for sexual situations  
Spoilers: Just a bit here and there from season 7 and before that.  
Season: This story takes place between seasons 7 and 8. Though more than a year passes I don't really mention anything that happens in season 8, since this is just a short story and I didn't want to spend my time talking about Anubis and everything (and that made it much easier for me to write this…).  
Chapters: 1/2 (Chapter 2 will be posted 12/22)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of SG-1, they belong to those that created them and who own the show, etc, etc. I do own a few characters, which are the ones that haven't been on the show.

A/N #1: Alright, I know I said I wasn't planning on writing a sequel to _The Blue Sapphire of Seth_, but the spirit of the holiday season caught up with me, and I wanted to kind of continue the story though not in a huge saga way so this is what I came up with. I really have no idea if this turned out that well, but I tried my best with the plot and I just hope you readers will like this as the last bit for this story arc (unless I have the time later on to do that big saga thing).

A/N #2: Translations for the foreign language in this chapter:  
- _Tu et une femme très belle_ = You are a very beautiful woman (French)  
- _Aen latre est, hmat esi_ =I adore you, love you (Philaen)  
- _Aen hmat esi, aen hmat esi_ =I love you, I love you (Philaen)

A/N #3: And for those of you who were wondering, _Un Noël Joyeux_ means A Joyous Christmas in French. And the title of this chapter means hope in the same language.

A/N #4: I just wanted to point out that I have never been pregnant, nor have I been a medical doctor, so some things pertaining to that might be wrong.

A/N #5: There's a love scene in here to warn my readers- but this story is rated M for a reason! So please don't read if you aren't comfortable with that.

A/N #6: Please don't flame this story, as I know already it's not the best. But I hope that you'll leave a positive review if at all possible. Thank you in advance if you do! And happy Winter Solstice everyone!

_Espérance_

Yawning a little, Daniel sat on the edge of his and Sam's bed, waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom where she was getting ready. They were about to leave for a Christmas party at the SGC that night, the 23rd of December. He stood up, having been able to get ready much faster than Sam, and went over to the bathroom door, tapping on it. "Are you alright love?" he asked, getting a little worried.

"Yes," Sam said, opening the door. She smiled as Daniel looked startled, and then she blushed as his eyes ran down her body appreciatively. "You know I might get the wrong idea with you staring at me like that," she said softly.

"What, I can't stare at my very, very beautiful wife?" Daniel asked as he wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tightly and gently, slowly kissed her. He knew they needed to leave, but he couldn't resist slipping his tongue past her lips, and he lightly rubbed it against hers before he leisurely pulled away. "You are beautiful you know," he said as her cheeks grew even redder.

Shaking her head slightly, her longer hair brushing against her jaw, Sam looked down at her stomach, heavily swollen with hers and Daniel's child and said, "You're humoring me."

"I wouldn't lie Sam, you know that," Daniel said, kissing her forehead. "_Tu et une femme très belle_," he murmured tenderly. "I could show you if you wanted me to."

"No, that's okay," Sam said with a deeper blush as she could sense his emotions as their connection opened from his end. "We need to go before Jack and Teal'c come looking for us," she said before he leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She whispered a thank you when they pulled apart and turned to the bed to grab her coat that was laying there next to Daniel's. She was about to pull it on when she felt him take it and she smiled, wishing for a moment that they could stay together in their room, her favorite part of their home they had bought a month before their wedding five months earlier. It was decorated in soft blue tones with dark blues here and there; both of them wanting the colors they fell in love with on Philae around them.

As they left the house, Daniel looked over at Sam, checking to make sure that her scarf was around her neck tightly enough to keep her warm as he struggled for a moment with his. They stepped down to the path that he had shoveled the snow off of that morning, and he held her hand securely to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"You don't have to hold my hand that tight," Sam said with a smile as they reached his car in the driveway. She giggled slightly at his blush and then watched as he opened the passenger door for her. Since she'd told him about her pregnancy on the first morning of their honeymoon, Daniel had been very mothering towards her. She appreciated it greatly, but there were times when it could be a little too much though she didn't feel that too often. She sighed as she sat down and once her seatbelt was in place she put her hands on her abdomen, smiling to herself as she felt the baby shift slightly. She was still a little unused to the sensation of a life inside of her, but she loved feeling it move and kick as it was not only her child, but Daniel's as well.

"Ready?" Daniel asked gently as he sat in the driver's seat, his hand on the key. He'd entered the car to see her smiling serenely at her stomach, and he knew that the baby was moving as he opened the connection between them and could sense it from her emotions. He reached over and gently laid his hand next to hers, smiling widely as he felt the baby soon tap under him. "Kicking really well today," he said.

"I know, luckily it hasn't gotten to the point where it hurts," Sam said with a smile as she momentarily covered Daniel's hand with hers. He pulled it away and as he started to back out of the driveway, she sighed and rubbed her hands over her stomach. "I'll be glad to see this baby, I don't mind telling you," she said.

"I know, and I'm sorry you've got to go through all the pains that go with it," Daniel said. "But you're doing really well at least."

"That's true," Sam said, smiling slightly. "Still it'll be nice to see my feet again after all this."

Daniel chuckled slightly, and then turned his attention to getting them to Cheyenne Mountain safely as the roads were still a little slippery from the storm that had passed by the night before. Finally though, he reached the mountain and soon they were inside, going down to the commissary of the SGC where the party was being held.

"Hey Carter, Daniel," Jack said, noticing the two scientists first as he was near the entrance.

"Wow, who did the decorations?" Sam said as Daniel led her over to a nearby table so she could sit.

"Some of the newbies," Jack said with a grin. "Didn't do too badly."

"It's beautiful," Janet said, walking over to the three. "Hi Sam, how are you?"

"Sam, do you want something to drink or eat?" Daniel asked before she could answer, wanting to leave and give the two women some privacy.

"Yes, I'm starving," Sam said with a smile. She watched her husband and the colonel head over to the tables that held various appetizers and refreshments and turned back to the doctor.

"So how's she been doing?" Jack asked Daniel as they grabbed some plates after greeting a few co-workers on the way.

"Alright, she's a little more irritable, but today it's not too bad," Daniel said. "I think Jacob coming might have something to do with it."

"Great that he got the chance to come for so long," Jack commented, sipping a cup of the punch that was being offered. "Still nervous Danny-boy?"

"Not as much as a few months ago," Daniel said, smiling wryly. "Sam keeps assuring me that she considers me the best candidate for a father, which I guess is basically why she married me."

"Well, you have some other positive qualities Daniel," Sam said suddenly, appearing behind the two men. She smiled as Daniel flushed though he'd been joking, and she kissed his cheek quickly.

"Should you be up Carter?" Jack asked in surprise as she walked; more waddled though with her size; down the table picking up food.

"It's alright Jack," Janet said, squeezing his hand lightly. "She has to walk around once in a while at least."

"Ah there's T, hey Teal'c, how're you doing?" Jack said when the last member of SG-1 appeared in the commissary.

"Very well Colonel O'Neill," the Jaffa said, nodding his head. He turned to Sam and Daniel who had walked over to him and asked, "You are well Major Jackson?"

"I'm perfect Teal'c," Sam said smiling. "It's good to see you." When he nodded she let Daniel take her back to their table, and she smiled as he watched her carefully while she slowly sat down. "I'm good," she told him as she took her plate and cup.

The party was quiet as the members of the SGC that had come ate and talked together in low voices. SG-1 and Janet, along with Cassie who had come a little later, sat at one table, the three men telling Sam about their last mission. Ever since the doctor had confirmed that the major was pregnant she hadn't stepped through the Stargate, Janet not wanting her to risk any harm to the baby, Sam and Daniel agreeing completely.

"Sounds like it was pretty uneventful," Sam said when the colonel and Daniel had finished, Teal'c only supplying a few sentences here and there.

"Well, except for Rothman," Jack said, shaking his head. "I'll be glad when Junior there makes his appearance and we get you back through the 'gate Carter."

"Why are you so sure it's a boy?" Daniel said, frowning.

"I just have a feeling," Jack said.

"And he made a bet," Janet said, smiling as the colonel shot her a look. She took his hand as Sam shook her head across the table, and then said, "I know what she's carrying already actually."

"Oh, want to help your boyfriend out and tell me what it is?" Jack asked eagerly.

"No," Janet said flatly. "You made that bet Jack, you'll have to live with losing if it happens."

"So you're saying I am gonna lose?" Jack asked. When Janet merely looked at him he sighed and leaned back against his chair saying, "Bad part about dating a doctor, all that confidentiality stuff."

The others, except Teal'c, laughed at that when Jacob Carter suddenly appeared. As she and Daniel were sitting facing the door, Sam saw him first and she jumped up; or as best she could in her condition; and almost ran across to him as Daniel hurried after her. "Dad! It's so good to see you," she said, hugging him.

"Take it easy Sammie," Jacob said with a laugh, appearing a little surprised to see his daughter's stomach so swollen. "How are you?"

"Good, really good," Sam said, beaming. "Are you and Selmak okay?"

"We're fine," Jacob assured her, a little surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Sam…?"

"S-sorry," Sam said, wiping the tear that slipped from her eye. "Hormones are acting up."

"Danny, Merry Christmas it's good to see you," Jacob said as he reached over to his son in law. "Taking care of her?"

"As much as she'll let me Dad," Daniel said, smiling. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and he handed it to Sam so she could wipe away the other tears that had slipped onto her cheeks. "How was the trip?"

"Very good," Jacob said. "I'm a little thirsty though, so let me go ahead and get something and I'll join you at the table."

"Okay love?" Daniel asked Sam gently as she tried to hand him the handkerchief.

"Yes, it's just really good to see him, especially now," Sam said as they walked back to the table. She sat down slowly again as her father sat with a drink and some food, smiling as he watched her. "So Dad, how are the Tok'ra?"

"They are well, working on the Telchak weapon once more in the hopes to increase its power to its fullest, but it will take time," Selmak said, taking over for his host. "But it is a time for celebration as Jacob has said, and you must remember the child Samantha."

"Selmak has a point," Jack said. "Should leave work aside for a while."

"I have to agree, take it easy Sam," Janet said teasingly.

"Okay, I was just curious," Sam said as Daniel took her hand in his. "Are you going to try- oh!"

"Sam?" "Carter?" Daniel and then Jack said worriedly as her hands flew to her stomach.

"Sorry, sorry it's alright, it's the baby, kicking hard right now," Sam said, laughing a little as Daniel visibly relaxed.

"It'll be a kick boxer," Jacob said, having nearly jumped up out of his chair at his daughter's cry. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Dad, it does this a lot during the night," Sam said.

"Ah, you did that to your mom," Jacob said softly so only she and Daniel could hear. He smiled and said, "She'd be so glad Sammie, to see you so happy."

Sam smiled a little, trying not to let her tears return, when the baby chose that moment to lightly kick her and shift around and she lightly rubbed at her stomach. '_I love you so much Daniel_,' she said mentally as Jacob and Jack began to talk.

'_Even though I got you into this?_' Daniel asked with a little smile, wrapping his arm around her.

'_I helped too_,' Sam said, smiling widely. '_And even though I have to deal with a soccer player kicking around in here, my ankles and feet swollen twice their size and problems with my bladder these days I've never been so happy_.'

Daniel, feeling her sincerity as their emotional connection opened up then, took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently, tenderly.

"Smooth Daniel," Jack commented. He smiled as the two scientists looked at him in slight surprise, and blushed after glancing at each other. He felt Janet's hand on his arm then, and he smiled at the doctor before wrapping his arm around her as silence fell around the table for a moment.

For another forty minutes the members of the SGC walked around and chatted, the general appearing for a half hour before leaving to fly to Texas and his relatives for the holidays. After that, gifts were handed out as one of the nurses had organized a Secret Santa.

"Alright, some really nice fishing rods," Jack said with a grin as he opened his gift. "Be good for the cabin."

"I hope you three will have fun up there," Sam said, waiting for her gift to be brought to her.

"I'll have fun, I've always wanted to go into the woods in the winter," Cassie said.

"There's fishing too," Jack told the young woman. "Great fishing though it'll have to be through the ice."

"If we catch any," Janet said softly.

"Ahem, I heard that Doctor Fraiser," Jack said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Thank you," Sam said as a nurse gave a gift to both her and Daniel. She hurriedly opened the package and took off the lid of the box that was under it, revealing a blanket and a tiny stuffed animal. "Oh, this is so beautiful," she said, looking at Daniel who was watching her, leaving his gift unwrapped. She took out the stuffed bear and then the blanket, both of them incredibly soft and the blanket was a delicate blue.

"Nice, Junior should enjoy that, and it shows me that I'm not the only one who's expecting a boy for you two," Jack said with a grin.

"I think it's because we both like blue sir," Sam said with a smile as she touched her stomach lightly while she looked at the teddy bear. "What did you get Daniel?"

"Oh, nothing much, a gag gift," Daniel sighed deeply as he held up a book about how to be a good father. "Thanks Jack."

"Sorry Danny, I couldn't resist," Jack replied with a smile. "You want to keep it or return it?"

"I'll return it," Daniel said. "I don't want to have my kid in the future finding this book and realizing that his or her dad needed a lot of help."

"And he doesn't need it," Sam said firmly, putting the book on the bottom of her box and covering it with the blanket. She smiled as Daniel thanked her mentally and she turned to him, cupping his cheek gently as they shared a soft kiss.

"Okay, I'm going to grab another drink if you lovebirds will excuse me," Jack said, standing up quickly.

"I'll join him," Janet said.

"Wait for me mom, I want to grab something for dessert," Cassie said, jumping up. "Come on Teal'c, I'm sure you could use something sweet."

"Should I leave too?" Jacob asked with a wide smile.

"It's okay Dad," Sam said, flushed slightly. She reached over to him and said, "I'm so happy that you're going to be here."

"I know, I'm just sorry I'll have to leave the day after New Years," Jacob said. "But I promise I'll be here during your last few weeks in March."

"Thanks," Sam said with a sigh. She smiled as her father then excused himself and got up to leave them alone. "They deserted us," she smiled at Daniel.

"Or they were hungry," Daniel said. "Knowing Jack I wouldn't be surprised if it was that reason that got him up." He smiled when Sam nodded and he gently touched her stomach then, waiting for a kick when suddenly it seemed like the baby was trying to break through.

"Ow, god, it's getting tougher," Sam said, laughing lightly.

"Definitely its mother's child," Daniel said, gently stroking her above the soft sweater she had on. He then wrapped his arm around her as she leaned against him and he kissed her forehead. "Do you want to stay much longer?"

"Not too much," Sam sighed, feeling a little tired though they'd been there for just over an hour and a half. "Maybe a half hour or so."

"Alright, just let me know when you're ready," Daniel said, kissing the top of her head as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder. He felt her happiness, and he could sense their child moving inside of her with his hand along the curve of her abdomen and he let the feeling of being very happy and content wash over him as they watched everyone around them.

* * *

"That wasn't too bad," Daniel said with a smile. "I thought the Secret Santa might have been strange but it was nice. Except for my gift of course."

Sam laughed and waited for Daniel to park in their driveway and turn off the car before she got out.

"Careful Sammie, it's a little slippery," Jacob said as he exited.

"It's ok…ay!" Sam said before she slightly slipped but managed not to fall.

"Sam!" Daniel yelled in concern as he ran around the car to her and grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just slipped a little," Sam said, laughing lightly. "Don't worry… Daniel!" she gasped as he lifted her up in his arms. "Daniel I'm fine I just slipped, I didn't fall!"

"I don't blame him Sam," Jacob said with a smile as he followed the two carrying the box with Sam and Daniel's presents in it. "I was the same with your mother while she was carrying your brother, wouldn't let her go up and down the stairs the last month; of both her pregnancies actually."

Shaking her head, Sam waited patiently for Daniel to reach the porch and put her down, but even there he wouldn't let go of her, instead he waited for her father to unlock the door before he entered and lowered her in the foyer. "Don't think you're going to start carrying me around now Doctor Jackson," she said, playfully slapping his chest.

"I'll keep that in mind Major Jackson," Daniel said, taking the box from Jacob. He set it aside and then went to where Sam was about to go up to the second floor. He took her hand and kept her from going. "Dad, your room is all set up, clothes are in the drawers and if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask me," he told his father in law.

"Us, ask us," Sam said. She smiled when Daniel smiled abashedly before turning to her father. "Good night Dad."

"Good night you two," Jacob said, having an idea of what Daniel was planning on doing. He went up to the top of the stairs then, and watched as the two disappeared in the living room in the front of the house. Smiling, he went up to one of the three rooms that had been designated as his, and shut the door, knowing that the two would need their privacy that night.

"Why aren't we going to bed?" Sam asked teasingly as she sat in front of their Christmas tree. She smiled as Daniel plugged in the lights and she sighed in pleasure at the sight of the blue bulbs among the green branches. Their ornaments were a mixture of different color stars that Sam had made when she was young, and ornaments from all the different places in the world that Daniel had been to. She was distracted then as he sat next to her and placed a wrapped package on her lap. "We're opening our gifts on Christmas morning," she protested, looking at him in surprise.

"I know, but this one I want to give to you now while we have a moment alone," Daniel said since her brother and his family were going to be coming to Colorado Springs to spend the holiday with them.

Sam smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the lips before she tore off the wrapping paper eagerly, wondering what he was giving her. She pulled the lid off of the box, and after pushing aside the tissue paper, froze with shock. "Daniel… oh my god," she whispered in amazement. She turned to him and kissed him harder that time, cupping his cheeks in her hands. "This… this is beautiful," she said when she pulled away slowly, tears in her eyes as she took the gift out of its box. It was a mobile for their baby's crib, on the three tiers there were butterflies made out of silk with what looked to be faux gemstones along the wings and as it slowly turned they sparkled in the light from the tree and windows. Along with the butterflies there were also thin strings with more faux gemstones in mostly shades of blue hanging from the ends. "Oh god, you made this, this is what you were working on the past two months," she said, realizing then why he'd always been so secretive when she'd been in his study.

"Yes, and… all these stones, they're real Sam, they're from Philae," Daniel said. "And the fabric is from there too." He smiled when she threw her arms around her and kissed him hard the lips before she burst into tears. "Sam?" he asked, slightly concerned as shook her head.

"I-I can't believe you did this for the baby," Sam whispered, trying to calm herself down. She managed to get her tears under control and she hugged him tightly for a moment before she pulled away.

"For you and for the baby," Daniel corrected gently. "Want to put this up?" When she nodded eagerly he smiled and took her hand, leading her to the stairs and up to what they had decided would be the baby's room. Inside the pale blue room there was already the crib, white with blue and red bedding on it, along with a bed and a few other items of furniture. He took the mobile out of the box that Sam had been holding, and helped her attach it to the crib. He smiled as she gently pushed one of the butterflies around, and it turned slowly above where their baby would lay in about three months. He had his arm around Sam's waist and he watched her, the way her soft blue eyes shone in the light of the room as she watched the mobile soon come to a stop. "Sam," he said gently.

Turning her head, Sam saw the look in Daniel's eyes and she felt her body heat up instantly, and a rush of a desire for him nearly took her breath away. Her heart pounding like mad in her chest, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, tilting her head to the side as he lowered his mouth to hers. She moaned softly in pleasure as he gently parted her lips with his tongue, and soon they were fighting playfully as both their heads began to tilt back and forth, clutching tightly to each other.

Stroking Sam's hair with one hand, Daniel could feel the lust in his body getting out of his control. He tried for a moment to restrain himself, but as Sam pressed her body to him he let it go and gently slid his hands down her back until he was clutching the small of it tightly until their bodies were as close as possible.

Knowing that she was moaning in pleasure and need, Sam wondered for a moment if they might get too loud. She had nearly forgotten that her father was there but she soon remembered as Daniel pulled away and began to kiss her neck softly, his tongue flicking out to taste her. "Daniel," she whispered, her eyes rolling into the back of her head at the shock that provided through every inch of her body. When he didn't answer she touched the back of his head, but he still didn't move. '_Daniel, we need to stop_,' she finally said mentally.

That managed to make him pull back and Daniel looked up at her sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot you're tired," he said as he took her hand and they left the room.

"No, I mean my father is just down the hall and could probably hear us," Sam said softly. She nearly giggled as his eyes went wide and they hurried down to their room at the far end of the hall. Inside he let her go and she hurried into the bathroom to get dressed for bed.

Once he was ready, Daniel slid into their bed and sat against the headboard, reading a book while he waited for Sam to come out which she did, fifteen minutes later. Looking up, he promptly dropped it and didn't even bother to try to keep it from falling to the floor as she walked over to him. "Y-you're tired," he started to say as she pulled down the covers on his lap and sat there.

"I did, but you know I'm not anymore," Sam whispered as she leaned over and kissed him softly, just barely brushing her lips against his. She had changed into a nightgown that had been sent from Philae once the royal family received the news that she was pregnant. Along with a handmade doll, other toys and a few clothes for the baby, there were fabric gowns and nightgowns that were specifically made for her growing body. She had tried one of them once she had begun to show, and though Daniel had been worried about them making love with their baby under his weight at the time, he hadn't been able to stop himself. And it seemed that every time she wore one of the Philaen nightgowns, he never was able to keep his hands off her.

And this time was no different; Daniel wrapped his arms around her tightly and laid her down on the bed, kissing her hungrily as his hands scrambled for the bottom of the soft, almost silver silk that covered her. He was able to pull it up off of her, though they had to part from their passionate kiss for him to do so, and he stared at her in pure desire as he took in her naked body underneath. "Sam… I adore you," he whispered, lowering his head to hers and kissing her. Carefully, while their tongues met again and began to roll and rub together, he let his hands run over her body. First he gently touched her stomach, not feeling anything moving underneath his hand. He then moved down, gently brushing the curls at the apex of her legs, not surprised to feel they were damp. He groaned as his fingers sought her entrance, and he was able to quickly find it, her legs spreading even before he touched it. He gently slid one finger inside of her, and felt her arch up into him. '_Sam, you're so wet_,' he groaned to her mentally as he kissed her neck and traveled down to her breasts.

'_I want you Daniel, I want to be with you_,' Sam gasped as she found she couldn't speak vocally when he suddenly ducked between her legs. She grasped the bed under her as his tongue flicked out to her moist skin, and soon slid where his fingers had been slowly, gently stroking her. "Oh Daniel!" she cried out, finding her voice abruptly. "Please, please," she whispered, tears in her eyes as she soon felt incredibly frustrated.

Spending a little more time there, Daniel slowly pulled away before he moved up to her to share an intense kiss with her. He was going to pull away and undress himself, when she quickly moved him herself. He smiled as she took off his glasses, setting them aside on the nightstand, and came back to him, removing his shirt and then his dark green sweatpants which he helped with. When his boxers were gone and they were both naked, he grabbed her around the waist and helped her as she straddled him, guiding her down on his very hard arousal. He hissed at the first touch of their heated flesh, feeling Sam's moan of pleasure through their connection. He opened his eyes to watch as she slowly slid down on him until they were tightly connected, and he slowly stroked her skin. "Sam… you're so beautiful," he groaned as she waited for a moment before suddenly she pushed herself up on her knees.

"Daniel… oh Daniel…" Sam gasped as she tried not to move faster than she could. It was a little hard but the weight of her stomach helped to control her speed. So she moved slowly, carefully, finding no less pleasure in the light friction between her and Daniel as he reached up to cup her breasts. She nearly smiled as he did so carefully, as if they were made of glass, and she felt a rush of love for him, knowing that he knew they were very tender because of the baby. "Daniel, you… you're too…" she tried to say, wanting to somehow tell him that she loved him, adored how good he'd been to her since before he had even told her he loved her.

"I know," Daniel groaned and he struggled for a moment to sit up before he was able to do so, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly as they soon began to move in unison. He felt her hands slide up the back of his neck, stroking it almost lovingly. He closed his eyes tightly at the sensation, as she knew very well that when she touched there it never failed to arouse him. He thrust up a little faster at that point as she leaned down to kiss him, and he lost track of time as he allowed himself to get lost in her body, his tongue deep inside her mouth as she eagerly responded.

Sam was panting, sweating heavily as she worked to move on him. It was beginning to get harder to move, but she tried her best as the time passed quickly, until she felt Daniel pull away. "Please," she begged him. "I can't… I don't think I c-can move anymore…"

"The baby…" Daniel almost gurgled out of his throat as she managed to grow tighter around him somehow.

"You know it, it's alright, it's okay Daniel, please… please…" Sam begged him. She moaned as he carefully turned her around to lay her on her back where he had lain and soon was moving inside of her. She gasped as he pressed a gentle kiss to the tips of both breasts, and she clutched him closely to her.

Opening his mouth, Daniel carefully suckled her right nipple, feeling her elation in their link; as he had been the whole time since they had begun making love; and he groaned against her skin at the pleasure that produced in his body. He moved slightly faster, feeling her protruding abdomen pressing against him as he did so and he faltered for a moment, worried about their baby.

"No, don't, it's okay, it's alright…" Sam thrusting up to him to make him continue to move. "Daniel," she moaned, her head leaning back further as he quickly took over again. She felt his mouth move to her other breast, and she opened hers though nothing came out. She could feel everything even stronger, and she could feel his delight as he sent it through their link without even knowing it. She started to rake her nails over his back, feeling him shudder, and she was taken aback when he raised his head to her, kissing her lovingly. She shivered heavily, and reached up to his hair, stroking the now moist strands in joy. "Yesss… please, more," she gasped as he moved down to her neck.

Nuzzling the skin there and feeling Sam's rapid pulse under his lips, Daniel trailed down to the hollow of her throat where her sapphire pendant rested. He kissed it and her skin before going back up, this time in a straight line over her chin and to her lips. "_Aen latre est, hmat esi_," he whispered to her in Philaen before he crushed her lips with his own.

'_Aen hmat esi, aen hmat esi_,' Sam chanted mentally as her lips were very busy with his. Her tongue was also in on the act as it tried to fight against his, not caring that he seemed to overpower her whenever she started to get the best of him. She pulled away with a gasp, her body almost lifting off the bed as her back arched. "Daniel… _Daniel!_" she cried out as she couldn't stop it and she fell over the edge, clutching at him for dear life.

"Sam, oh god, Sam, _Sam!_" Daniel yelled as she drew him with her and he didn't try to resist it. He kept thrusting against her as slowly as he could, until finally he let his body rest its weight on his hands and knees, being careful of her stomach. "Oh Sam," he sighed deeply as she wrapped her arms tighter around him, trying to pull him on top of her. "Wait," he said, not wanting to worry about squashing their child in between them. He got off of her, both of them making noises of dismay as he slowly pulled from her, and lay on his side as she turned onto hers. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, reaching up and lightly stroking her cheek.

"As heavy as I am?" Sam asked with a little smile.

"Sam," Daniel said pretending to be annoyed. He smiled though and leaned over, kissing her as he said mentally, '_However you look you are always beautiful_.'

Pulling away at that, Sam felt tears in her eyes and she gently touched Daniel's lips, pressing her forehead to his. Ever since she had begun to show, she had been worried about Daniel's reaction to her changing body. Not only because she was concerned she might not look beautiful to him anymore, but she thought it might remind him of when Sha're had been pregnant with Apophis' child. But he never acted like he was remembering that, and he was always telling her how beautiful or stunning she was. And because of their connection, she knew that he meant it and it touched her deeply. She felt a soft flutter of movement in her abdomen suddenly and laughed, reaching down as Daniel did so as well. "I thought you were asleep already," she said to their baby.

"Hmm, must have wanted to get a good night kiss," Daniel said, smiling brightly. He leaned down and gently kissed the area where the baby had moved, tasting the sweat that was still on Sam's skin. While he was near them he grabbed the bed covers and enveloped her and then him as he lay down next to her again, once more on his side.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked as they lay there for a long time, staring at each other intently, not really having to say anything.

"About what?" Daniel asked a little lazily as the warmth of their bodies started to make him drowsy.

"The due date," Sam said. She smiled and laughed a little when he grinned and she kissed his lower lip. "What's your guess today?"

"I say the thirtieth," Daniel said, the conversation a little game they'd play every once in a while since Sam had told him she was pregnant.

"Today I'm going to say the twentieth," Sam said.

"Okay, what do I get if I win?" Daniel asked.

"You get to be saved from a System Lord by a well aimed shot from my staff weapon," Sam said seriously. "What about me?'

"Then you don't get kidnapped by an evil ruler as soon as we get to a new planet," Daniel said. And they both started to laugh before they were abruptly interrupted by a sharp tap under his hand that was resting on her abdomen.

"Time to sleep I think," Sam said, feeling a little tired herself.

"Then rest Sam," Daniel said, and he leaned over, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "Love you," he murmured.

"I love you Daniel," Sam sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes tightly, very sated and content.

Daniel watched her as she soon fell asleep, and his hand rested on her stomach then. He felt the baby slightly move under, and he smiled slightly whispering, "Whenever you do get here, I'll love you the second I see you, I already do," as he held Sam close to him. He then allowed himself to fall asleep, a little impatience mixed in with his love and satiety, anxious to see his and Sam's child and hoping that her guess of a sooner due date was right…

* * *

_Epilogue_

As it turned out, Sam and Daniel were both wrong, but very close. Sophia Marie Jackson was born on the 25th of March, right in the middle of her parents' guesses. She had been named Sophia which was a name that Sam's mother had always loved and she in turn fell in love with it as well. And Marie was Sam's mother's middle name which Daniel had insisted on. But to Daniel and Sam their daughter, who was born with a soft blonde fuzz of hair and blue eyes that would change to the same shade as her father's, she was Sophie. They were both delighted with her, she was curious and very well behaved, and every one who saw her quickly fell in love with her, her Uncles Jack and Teal'c no exception.

Exactly nine months after the birth of their daughter, Sam and Daniel were celebrating their second Christmas together with their daughter and Jacob. That Christmas Eve they were in the living room under the tree, Jacob holding his granddaughter as she patted his face and giggled as he made faces at her, Daniel and Sam soon coming into the room after getting some coffee and dessert.

"So how are the colonel and Dr. Frasier, I mean O'Neill, doing on their honeymoon?" Jacob asked as he handed Sophie over to Sam.

"Really well, Cassie arrived up at the cabin earlier today, she's was complaining that Janet and Jack are always making kissy faces at each other, as she calls it," Sam said, smiling. "I could tell she was really pleased about that though."

"I'm glad Jack found someone to make him happy again," Daniel said, watching Sophie stand with Sam's help and he held his arms out to her as she carefully toddled over to him. She was able to take a few steps on her own before she fell into his arms. He kissed her tiny lips and smiled as she laughed happily, grabbing for his glasses. "These are mine Sophie," he said seriously, placing her on his lap. "Mine."

"Ma," Sophie replied and smiled as her parents and grandfather laughed. She turned to the Christmas tree that was behind them and reached out for one of the blue lights, opening and closing her hand. "Ba, ba, ba Mama," she whimpered.

"No Sophie, you have to leave them on the tree sweetie," Sam said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Well, Selmak is urging me to go get some rest," Jacob said as Daniel suddenly leaned over and kissed Sam's cheek softly. He stood up and motioned for his son in law to stay seated as he started to stand. "I'll go get some sleep so Santa will come," he said with a smile. He leaned over and picked up Sophie from Daniel, kissing her cheek and smiling as she touched his lips. "Sweet dreams Sophie," he said with a smile.

"So, so sa!" Sophie giggled before she yawned widely.

"I think I'll be taking her up soon," Sam said as she and Daniel stood up. She kissed her father on the cheek and said, "Night Dad."

"Night Sammie, Danny, see you two in the morning," Jacob said as Daniel wrapped his arm around Sam's waist. He went up to his room, and he ducked inside, Selmak saying, '_She is a beautiful child, you are very lucky Jacob_.' To which he replied, '_Incredibly lucky Sel, she's perfect_.'

"So, time to put this one to sleep," Sam said as Sophie squirmed in her arms. "Are you coming up?"

"Yeah, I'll help," Daniel said with a smile, he never missed the chance to tuck their child into bed, and he followed her up to the baby's room. Inside, he changed her into a pair of pajamas that were patterned with snowflakes, a Christmas gift from her Uncle Jack, Aunt Janet and Cousin Cassie. When he laid her down in the crib he let Sam lean over to her as he pushed the mobile that he'd given Sam for Christmas the year before, sending the butterflies and jewels around in a circle.

"Sweet dreams little Sophie," Sam said with a smile after she had kissed the baby's cheek. She gently stroked it with the backs of her fingers, watching as Sophie hugged her doll from Philae to her tightly, yawning widely. She felt Daniel's hand on her back and she looked up at him, stepping aside a little to let him lean over.

"Sleep tight Sophie, I love you so much," Daniel murmured as he brushed his lips along her cheek. He kissed her forehead and pulled back, smiling as her blue eyes fluttered open and closed before she finally gave a sigh and her whole body relaxed. With her soon breathing deeply and evenly he reached over to Sam and took her hand, leading her over to the doorway. They stood there for a moment, watching the mobile still moving around in slower circles, and he turned off the light, leaving a small nightlight on for their daughter as he closed the door, leaving it open slightly in case she cried during the night.

Sam and Daniel then hurried to their bedroom where they grabbed a number of bags, taking them down to the tree where they set out all the presents inside of them for their daughter, Sam's father, and gifts they'd bought each other. Once they had finished, Daniel pulled Sam to the couch in front of the tree, and they sat there quietly, arms wrapped tightly around each other. They slowly began to kiss, opening their connection so they could feel their joy from each other, their happiness that their lives together had turned out so well. Their deep love and a beautiful daughter who looked like her mother already with her father's clear cerulean blue eyes. They were intensely happy, and as they soon retired to their bed, where they would make love gently and tenderly to one another, they knew that only one thing could make them even happier, to create another child as wonderful as their daughter. And as they fell asleep in each others arms, they knew that soon they would do just that, the thought making them smile as Daniel's hand rested gently on Sam's stomach as if he could already imagine their child there…


	2. Paix

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of SG-1, they belong to those that created them who own the show, etc, etc. I do own a few characters, which are the ones that haven't been on the show.

A/N #1: I wanted to get this story out for Christmas, so that's why I'm positing this chapter only the day after the first one. Please let me know what you think of it, positive reviews though please! And thanks to those of you who review the first chapter, I really appreciate it! HAZMOT- I'm was really pleased to see that you caught my story, and really, your review was so awesome to get to read. I'm really happy that you enjoyed the first chapter, and I just hope that you'll like this one too!

A/N #2: Translations for this chapter  
- _Aen latre esi, aen tesba hmat esi giata_ =I adore you, I will love you forever (Philaen)  
- _Aen tesba peir k'aro hmat esi_ = I will never stop loving you (Philaen)  
- _Buona notte_ = Good night (Italian)  
- _Onira glika_ = Sweet dreams (Greek)  
- _Je t'aime_ = I love you (French)  
- _Omal nyta Matea, aen hmat esi _= Good night Mommy, I love you (Philaen)  
- _Aen hmat esi m ain_ = I love you my darling (Philaen)

A/N #3: The title of this chapter means peace in French.

A/N #4: I haven't been around a young child in quite some time, so I can't remember he way they can speak and everything so I may have gotten that wrong…

A/N #5: There's a slightly more descriptive love scene in this chapter, so it really earns its M rating here to warn my readers!

_Paix_

"Sophie! Sophie wait!" Cassandra O'Neill cried out as she ran after Sam and Daniel's daughter. She chased the blonde-haired girl to the front door where Daniel was entering the foyer.

"Sophie, princess, what are you doing?" Daniel said with a smile.

"Daddy, I want see you," Sophie said as she hugged him tightly around the legs. She shivered as she felt the melting snow on his clothes and cried, "Daddy cold!"

"I know sweetie, it's snowing outside, let me take off my jacket," Daniel said.

Cassie picked up the little girl, and said, "I don't know how you and Sam can handle a three year old, she's all over the place!"

"Almost three years old," Jacob said, having come inside behind his son in law.

"Gwampa!" Sophie exclaimed when she saw him. She leaned over to him and giggled when he took her in his arms and lightly blew on her cheek.

"Hello Sophie, I missed you," Jacob said, kissing her gently. "You're growing up fast."

"Thank Gwampa, can get cookie?" Sophie asked.

"Okay, if your Mommy lets you," Jacob said and he smiled at Daniel before he walked over to the kitchen. "Merry Christmas," he called to his daughter, standing at the stove, and Janet who was helping her with the meal for the Christmas Eve party.

"Dad!" Sam said with a bright smile. "I'm so happy to see you, how are you and Sel?"

"Good Sammie, I was just talking with my granddaughter, she says she wants a cookie," Jacob said, smiling to see his daughter; who before her marriage never spent a lot of time in the kitchen; with a deep blue apron over her clothes. "What about you? You look kinda pale kiddo."

"I'm fine, was a little sick a couple of days ago," Sam said as they hugged, being careful of Sophie still in his arms.

"Sam, you want me to take over for you?" Daniel said, entering the kitchen. "You should rest a little; you're still not looking like you're better."

"Do you mind?" Sam asked, having to hold their empathic connection closed tightly so he couldn't sense her feeling weak.

"No, go and sit, I'm sure you want to get caught up with your dad," Daniel said with a smile as he turned Sam around and took off her apron. He leaned over and kissed her gently saying, '_You'll tell me if you feel any worse right?_'

'_You know I will. I love you_,' Sam said as they pulled apart.

'_Love you Sam_,' Daniel said with a smile before he let her go and put on the apron she had been wearing. "Janet," he said once he was alone with the doctor. "You're sure she's okay?"

"Don't worry Daniel, I wouldn't lie to you," Janet said with a smile. "She's perfectly fine."

Nodding, Daniel frowned as he turned to the stove, though his thoughts were on his wife, trying to see if he could feel what she was sensing. But he was unable to open their connection fully, and he couldn't help but worry, hoping that she was alright.

"Hello sir," Jack said as Sam and Jacob; carrying Sophie still; entered the living room where he was sitting with Teal'c and Cassie. On his knee was his and Janet's year old son James, called Jamie by everyone. He had been a surprise as the colonel and doctor hadn't been trying to get pregnant, and though everyone was worried how he would take to his new son, Jack was delighted with Jamie and he found that though he sometimes recalled Charlie, being with Jamie helped to heal those old hurts. "I see you were able to get away from the To-" he began to say as his 2IC and her father sat down in the couch across from him and Teal'c.

"Sir," Sam said warningly as Sophie was watching the colonel interestedly.

"From over there," Jack finished instead. "How are they?"

"Good, very good," Jacob said. "But you know it is Christmas and we have all the kids here…"

"Right," Jack said. Jamie was struggling in his lap and he smiled, setting the little boy down telling Cassie, "Make sure your brother doesn't fall."

Carefully, Cassie walked on her knees behind Jamie, holding his hands and going over to where Sophie was sitting on her grandfather's lap. When she climbed down, Cassie picked up her brother and followed Sophie to the middle of the room where the two then began to play with some toy cars that were there.

"Hey, dinner's almost ready you guys," Janet said, coming out of the kitchen. She smiled when Jamie got up and unsteadily walked then crawled rapidly over to her and she knelt down, sharing a kiss with him. "I have to help your Uncle Daniel, Jamie, go on and play with your cousin and sister." When her son had gone back to the others she went back into the kitchen, flushing a little as Jack had shot her a quick wink.

"Okay, the food is set," Daniel said to Janet, finishing cutting a ham. "Let's go ahead and eat," and he walked over to the living room, removing his apron as he went. He announced again that the meal was ready, and as everyone stood he went to Sam who had picked up Sophie. "Okay my love?" he asked gently.

"Yep," Sam said, smiling brightly at him. She kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you for taking over for me."

"It's no problem Sam," Daniel said. He took Sam's hand then and made her stop, Sophie squirming to be let down. Once her hands were free, and their daughter had run into the kitchen, he gathered her in his arms, and pulled her flush against his body, kissing her hungrily as his tongue gently parted her lips. He groaned a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she responded eagerly, her tongue working against his so well that his head was spinning with the taste of her.

Though she knew they weren't exactly alone in the house, Sam couldn't stop herself from playfully fighting against Daniel. She was feeling a lot better than she had earlier, but all of a sudden, her knees became week and she trembled as Daniel seemed to be trying to thrust his tongue down her throat.

"Ahem, kids?" Jack said, standing in the doorway to the living room from the kitchen. He smiled when the two jumped apart at that, and he said, "Food's getting cold, and I don't think you want Sophie to see you two tongue wrestling."

His face burning, Daniel placed his hand on the small of Sam's back and led her over to the kitchen where the others were getting food from the platters on the counter. They both took their fill before they moved to the dinning room table and they sat around it. After a quick toast by Daniel, everyone began to eat, talking about their plans for the next day and the week that SG-1 had off for the holidays. The O'Neill family was heading up to Jack's cabin in Minnesota and staying until the new year. Teal'c was planning on heading through the 'gate to see his son and his new wife. And the Jackson family was staying in Colorado Springs but two days after Christmas, they were going to fly to San Diego to visit Sam's brother and his family until the end of their vacation.

After the dinner had been finished, the party moved to the living room and they began to open gifts, a lot of paper flying around as the two youngest in the room became excited to see all the brightly wrapped packages there were under the tree. There was a lot of talking and laughter as everyone watched the kids play with their new toys and Daniel, when all the presents had been distributed and opened, got down on the floor to play with his daughter and godson, Jack joining him soon after when Jamie tugged on his hand.

"Well, this was a great little party," Janet said, smiling lovingly at Jack who held Jamie on his lap, the baby yawning and holding one of the new toy cars he'd been given by Teal'c to his chest.

"I know, we have to make this a tradition," Daniel said. "That is if you'll be able to make it every year Jacob."

"I'll do my best," Jacob replied with a smile.

"Janet, we have to go," Jack said, looking at his watch. "Our flight is in about two hours." He handed her their son and stood up after he and Cassie had picked up his toys. "Well Carter, Danny, you throw a great party," he said as he put on his jacket in the foyer and took Jaime so Janet could put on hers.

"Have a good trip sir," Sam said with a smile as she kissed Jamie's cheek, the baby fast asleep on Jack's shoulder by then. "Janet, be careful up there," she said as she and her friend hugged.

"I will, as long as I can keep Jack away from the pond then we'll be okay," Janet said, smiling when Jack rolled his eyes.

"Come on Teal'c we'll give you a ride to the base," Jack said once he, Cassie, Janet and the Jaffa were ready to go. "Night and Merry Christmas to all!" he called as they went out to Jack's car in the driveway, snow lightly falling.

"Bye, take care you guys," Daniel called back as he, Sam and Jacob watched the group get into the car. He ushered the others inside and closed the door saying, "It's pretty cold tonight. Is Sophie okay?"

"Here Daddy," Sophie giggled as she ran out to the foyer, jumping up in his arms. "Santa comes?"

"Later tonight while you're sleeping princess," Daniel said, kissing her forehead.

"Speaking of which, it's about time for her to go to bed," Sam said, suddenly feeling anxious and looking at Daniel. "I'll get her changed and bring her down so she can set out her cookies."

"I'll take care of her Sammie," Jacob said as he reached over to Daniel and took Sophie from him. When his daughter opened her mouth to protest he smiled and said, "It's okay, I'm guessing you need to talk to Daniel for a moment."

"Yes, thanks Dad," Sam said, her voice taking on an edgy quality. She watched him go up the stairs and over to Sophie's room when she felt Daniel's hand on her back.

"Are you okay? You look nervous," Daniel said gently.

"I… I am actually," Sam said, smiling slightly. "I need to talk to you, alone."

Daniel led her over to the living room, wondering what had her so worried. He sat down with her on the couch, watching her closely as she faced him, biting her lower lip. "Sam?" he asked gently as she looked down at her lap for a moment.

"You know how I've been sick lately?" Sam began after thinking of how to word what she needed to say. When he nodded and carefully took her hands in his, starting to look concerned, she took a deep breath and said, "Daniel, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widening, Daniel looked down at her stomach as she took his hand and pressed it there. He smiled suddenly as it struck him, and he threw his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "Oh Sam, this is great," he whispered to her. He pulled back slightly and kissed her lovingly on the lips before he deepened it, feeling her hold on to him tightly. '_I love you Sam, for everything you've given me, for this early Christmas gift…_' he said mentally before they pulled apart, panting heavily. He pressed his forehead to hers and laid his hand on her stomach again, forgetting everything around them but her and the life that they had created.

"I love you too Daniel," Sam sighed deeply, feeling his happiness and elation at her news. She was pleased as they hadn't talked about trying to conceive another child yet. In the past they had agreed they'd try to have another after Sophie turned three, but never when they would start exactly. So she was relieved that he was alright they were expecting before their daughter was three. "I was so surprised when Janet told me the day before yesterday," she said with a smile as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder, his hand gently stroking her abdomen. "I wasn't expecting it to happen yet."

"How far?" Daniel asked gently, kissing her on the cheek tenderly.

"A month or so," Sam said sighing. "Janet said about the end of August or near there." She was going to say more when she heard her father come in and she sat up, seeing he had Sophie with him, ready for bed.

"Sorry, I hope we're not interrupting anything," Jacob said, smiling at the tableau the two made, arms wrapped around each other.

"No, not at all Dad," Sam said with a small smile. '_I want to tell Sophie Daniel_,' she said mentally. When she got his approval through their link she held out her arms to their daughter. She kissed Sophie gently as she settled on her lap and said, "Sophie, Dad, we have some news for you."

"What's that?" Jacob said, noticing that Sam was literally glowing and Daniel had a beaming smile on his face.

"Well, in about eight months, Sophie you're going to have a little brother or sister," Sam said gently to the little girl whose eyes were so similar to her father's.

"Sam," Jacob said in surprise and delight. He got up from his armchair and waited for her to hand Sophie over to Daniel before she stood. He hugged her tightly as he said, "I had a feeling when I came in; you were looking just like your mother did at the start of her pregnancies."

Laughing slightly, Sam kissed his cheek when she felt a small hand pulling on her skirt. "What is it sweetie?" she asked as Daniel picked her up before she could bend over.

"My sister?" Sophie asked.

"We don't know yet princess," Daniel said, kissing her cheek. "It might be a boy or a girl."

"Santa bwing baby?" Sophie queried, and she stared at the three adults with a small, slightly perplexed smile on her face as they all laughed. "Mommy?"

"No Sophie, Santa won't bring the baby tonight," Daniel said, calming down first. He hugged her for a moment and said, "Your brother or sister is going to grow in your Mommy's tummy before it comes."

Sophie seemed satisfied with that explanation, and she smiled brightly, looking a great deal like her mother. "When baby come here?" she asked.

"Not until the summer," Sam said, seeing that her father looked at her questioningly. "The end of August."

"Ah, a summer baby," Jacob said. "Just like your brother."

"We'll have to tell them when we go down there," Sam said. She noticed then that Sophie was yawning and rubbing her eyes and said, "We need to head up to bed, Santa is going to come soon and see that little Sophie Jackson is still awake."

"The cookies Mommy!" Sophie cried out. She wriggled in Daniel's arms until he set her down on the floor. She ran to Sam and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the kitchen.

"She got her mother's spirit," Jacob laughed as he followed Daniel after the two.

"Jack likes to complain she's got both of our hyperactivity," Daniel said wryly.

"Only when we find new items to research," Sam said as the two entered the kitchen where she was helping Sophie who was sitting on the counter.

"Sam, did you pick her up?" Daniel said, frowning.

"It's alright love," Sam said. "I asked Janet and she said picking up Sophie for the moment is okay."

"Oh," Daniel said, relieved. "Are those cookies for Santa ready princess?" he asked as he walked over to the two, picking the little girl up.

"And for wodolph!" Sophie cried out as he lifted her up in the air above him.

"Come on you two," Sam said, smiling at them. "Or else Santa will never come."

"Down Daddy, Santa!" Sophie said worriedly. She ran out to the living room ahead of her parents and grandfather, and stopped in front of the fireplace there. She jumped up and down eagerly as Sam caught up to her and held up her arms. "Wanna put down Mommy!" she begged.

"Okay, calm down sweetie," Sam said, handing her the plate where there were three sugar cookies smeared messily with red frosting, and some carrots for the reindeer.

A serious expression on her face, Sophie carefully set down the plate in front of the fireplace, and took the glass of milk that Sam handed her. She set it down and then fixed the carrots so they were lying away from the cookies. "Weady Mommy," she said proudly.

"It looks great Sophie," Jacob said. "Santa will love them."

Sophie smiled widely and then yawned heavily as Daniel picked her up. "Bedtime Daddy," she sighed as he cradled her in his arms, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Bedtime Princess Sophie," Daniel said, feeling a rush of love for her as she looked so young and innocent. He kissed her forehead and brushed a strand of her soft, golden hair off it as they went up the stairs to her room, and he paused outside to let Jacob say goodnight.

"Sweet dreams Sophie," Jacob said with a smile as the little girl mumbled a few words before she yawned again. "She'll be out like a light in no time." He then wrapped his arms around Sam and said, "Good night Sammie, it's such great news."

"I know Dad," Sam said with a smile. "Sleep tight, we'll see you in the morning."

"Night," Daniel called as Jacob went into his room then. He shifted Sophie a little and followed Sam inside her room where he laid her down on her bed. Though she didn't sleep in a crib anymore, the mobile that Daniel had made four years before hung from the ceiling above where she lay, and he pushed it to send it turning as she smiled up at the butterflies and stones. Smiling as she gave a contented sigh and hugged her Philaen doll tightly, Daniel stepped back as Sam came forward.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sam wasn't really surprised when Sophie opened her eyes and looked up at her pleadingly, asking for a story. "Oh no sweetie, you need to get to sleep," she said, smiling. "Remember Santa."

"Small Mommy, pease?" Sophie begged.

"Oh Sophie," Sam sighed, unable to say no to those eyes that looked so much like Daniel's. "A short one though and then right to sleep." She smiled at Daniel as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her but facing them both. "There was once a princess who lived in a palace and who learned to fight to be queen," she began, telling their daughter's favorite story. "And one day while she was walking through the gardens she saw a very handsome young man who helped her father, the king. When they looked at each other they fell in love with one another just like that."

"What happen next?" Sophie asked sleepily.

"They had to fight with a very bad man who wanted to marry the princess," Sam said, trying not to giggle at Sophie's frown; looking like Daniel; at that. "But they were able to send him away forever and they got married afterwards."

"A baby?" Sophie asked, smiling in satisfaction at that ending.

"Yes, they had a beautiful little girl who looked just like her beautiful mother," Daniel said, smiling lovingly at Sam who blushed and looked down at the covers. "And then when she was three they gave her a sibling to love and they lived very happily forever."

Yawning, Sophie whispered sleepily, "Good Mommy, Daddy."

"Now it's time to sleep," Sam said. She leaned over and kissed her cheeks whispering, "Sweet, sweet dreams my little one."

"Good night my princess," Daniel murmured as he kissed Sophie then, gently running his hand over her hair. "Sleep tight."

Standing, Sam took Daniel's hand as he stood too and together they went over to the doorway, pausing for a moment to look at their daughter who was fast asleep. She smiled up at him as they left, slightly closing the door behind them. As they entered their room, she said, "I wonder if we're ever going to elaborate on that story as she gets older."

"I doubt it, not unless she goes through the 'gate for some reason," Daniel said, smiling as Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, toeing off one of the heels she'd worn for the party. He went over to her before she could take off her left heel and knelt in front of her, picking up her leg and slowly sliding the black shoe off before he stroked her foot underneath. He looked up at her, sending what he was feeling for her through their connection. He knew that she had felt it when she bit her lower lip, and in return he could sense her desire rising. "Sam," he whispered, standing up as he pulled her with him.

Ready and eager as his mouth crushed hers, Sam held tightly to Daniel, feeling how greatly aroused he was and she shivered, suddenly wanting him intensely. She reached up to his hair, and lightly stroked the short strands as his hands ran up and down her back slowly. She pressed herself closer to him, and rolled her tongue around his as he suddenly moved. Moaning as he lifted her into his arms, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck but didn't break their kiss as he laid her down gently on the bed.

"Sam… god… Sam…" Daniel panted, burying his face into her neck for a moment as he became overwhelmed. He kissed her racing pulse before he pulled back and made her sit up. Carefully he pulled off the off-white sweater she was wearing, cupping her cheek with one hand before he kissed her softly and reached around to start removing her bra. Once the pearl-grey silk was discarded he made her lay down again as their lips were locked together in a heavy kiss and he gently cupped her right breast with his hand. His thumb gently traced around her nipple, and he loved the way she moaned and arched up into him. He remembered suddenly that she was pregnant and he pulled away asking, "That doesn't hurt does it?"

"No, it's okay," Sam panted, her mouth ringing from his taste. "It's just a little sensitive so- oh god!" she cried out as he suddenly took the nipple into his mouth, and began to suckle at it. She could feel a shock of pleasure travel down her body to the apex of her legs, and she squeezed them together tightly, hoping that Daniel would hurry and finish undressing them both. But he seemed to be taking his time as he went between her breasts, and then trailed down to her stomach.

Murmuring softly, "I love you already," to their child, Daniel then moved down to the edge of her skirt before he pulled away and unzipped it. He slipped it off her as she raised her hips to help him, and he smiled slightly as he removed her panties and she was naked to him. "You're so beautiful, I can't believe I'm here," he said in obvious awe as she sat up and unbuttoned his shirt.

"You're here Daniel," Sam sighed as he kissed her bare shoulder and gently pushed her just slightly longer than shoulder length hair to the side to kiss her neck tenderly. When she was finished with his shirt she pushed it off his shoulders, sliding her nails down his back as he tossed it to the floor with her clothes. She moaned under her breath as he held her to him then and her breasts brushed against his bare chest. "Please," she whispered as he flicked his tongue out to her neck.

"Sam, I want you," Daniel groaned as she reached down to his trousers. He lay back as she took them off and quickly discarded the rest of his clothes. He sat up and grabbed her, kissing her as they both got on their knees, Sam straddling his lap. While they were busy tilting their heads back and forth, he slid his hand up her thigh, groaning as he reached in between her legs, and felt how greatly she wanted him. At that point he couldn't wait any longer and he carefully laid her down on the bed, following quickly as he slid slowly inside of her body to their sighs of pleasure as burning flesh slid along burning flesh.

"Don't stop," Sam moaned heavily as she slid her hands over his shoulders as he rested his weight on his arms on either side of her. He slowly started to thrust in her, and she nearly shrieked as he managed to rub against her swollen clit, and an explosion seemed to take place inside of her. She was distracted then as Daniel suddenly kissed her, his mouth crushing hers so hard she could feel her lips swelling up quickly in response. She ran her nails over his scalp, smiling inwardly as he shuddered and jerked heavily against her hips, his thrusts speeding up. "Oh, yess, yes!" she gasped as they parted and he didn't try to slow down.

"I-I don't want to h-hurt you… the baby…" Daniel groaned as Sam's legs wrapped around his waist and her arms held him tightly to her.

"Won't… it doesn't… it feels…" Sam trailed off, not bothering to finish. She gently began to move her hips in time with his, and she stared up into his eyes as they began to move together. She felt her body was on fire, and she tilted her head up slightly as his lips ran down her cheek and to her mouth. He covered it roughly and she cried out slightly as she found herself suddenly on top of him. She quickly got on her knees and started to move, going as fast as possible as she could feel that he wanted it too. She also knew that he had switched their positions so it would be safer for their baby moving that fast. But she missed the feeling of him moving hard inside of her, so she was determined to feel him doing it again.

As Sam moved easily above him, Daniel clung tightly to her waist, almost moving her himself as he felt the pleasure building up. He could feel her rapture and it was adding to what was going through his body and he wondered how long he'd be able to stand it. He looked up at her then and amazed that she was carrying their child again. He felt a rush of love for her, for everything she'd done for him, and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her tightly. '_I love you, you have to know that Sam. I absolutely adore you…_' he said mentally as they kissed frantically.

'_I know, I feel it. Daniel… I love you, I love how good you are to me_,' Sam quickly replied before they parted. "Oh Daniel, I can't believe…" she began to say when he moved them again. He pushed her on her back to the end of the bed, and she immediately wrapped her legs and arms around him again, jerking her hips up as he moved faster than she had, skin slapping together. She cried out as he lowered his head to her breasts, and she held him to them as he suckled and licked as if he were going crazy. She could feel her pleasure building, building up and she tried to fight it, wanting to delay it for a little while longer.

Daniel, sensing her rising ecstasy, moved around and laid back on the mattress as she took over and he reached up, taking her hands so she could use his for more leverage. He grunted as she nearly slammed down on him and he watched her body, glistening with a slight sheen of sweet, and he sat up again. His hands stroking her back and hair, he kissed her roughly and thrust up inside of her as they set their bed creaking under them. He let that go on for another ten minutes or so before he moved them around, Sam on his pillow at the top of the bed. He was breathing heavily as he stared deeply into her eyes and he hoped that she could sense his love for her. He thrust heavily inside of her, raising himself up above her enough to let his hand steal down in between them. He reached the junction of her legs, and there he began to lightly rub her swollen bundle of nerves, instantly feeling her reaction as she tightened around him powerfully.

"Daniel! I'm going to… Daniel I-I… Oh god- _Daniel!_" Sam cried out as loudly as she could as her body seemed to explode in joy and she clung to him, feeling his whole body slide against hers as she abruptly felt him tense up above her.

"Sam… _love_… _Sam!_" Daniel groaned in pleasure as he followed her quickly. He shuddered until he finally stopped a bit later. Before he could lie down on top of her, he slowly withdrew from her and lay on his side, looking at her as she panted lightly.

"You… I love you," Sam whispered, her body still throbbing heavily from everything he'd given her. She turned so she was on her side and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Sam, I love you, so much," Daniel said, reaching in between them and resting his hand on her stomach. He had forgotten; caught up in their passion; about their baby, but it quickly came back to him and a broad smile appeared on his face.

Sam smiled widely at his obvious joy and she reached up, gently touching his lower lip.

"You'll have to stop going through the 'gate again," Daniel said as she sighed and lay on her back after a few seconds of stroking his lip with her fingertips. He moved down to her abdomen, and pressed his cheek to her still slightly moist skin, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's okay," Sam said with a smile. "This will be the last time I'm pregnant, so after the baby's born I'll go back to work like I did after Sophie." She gently stroked his hair as his right hand began to lightly rub in circles on her skin, making her sigh deeply in pleasure, feeling his bliss as he soon began to kiss her then.

For a moment, Daniel wished that he could feel the baby, remembering how amazing it had been to feel Sophie moving and kicking inside Sam, but he knew he could be patient. He wondered what the baby would be, and what it would look like when he suddenly thought of something.

'_What is it?_' Sam asked softly as she felt him tense for a moment.

"Do you remember those dreams we had after we came back from Philae?" Daniel asked, getting up and laying next to her so they were face to face.

"The first time we came back?" Sam asked. When he nodded she thought back, and suddenly recalled their dream of her pregnant and Sophie at three years old. "Daniel, you don't think…" she said as she realized what he was getting at.

"I think so," Daniel said, reaching down to her abdomen. He looked at it and then up into Sam's eyes, seeing she looked a little shocked. "It has to be Sam, the little girl in that dream looked exactly like Sophie."

"Twins…" Sam breathed. "Oh Daniel," she whispered, throwing her arms tightly around him. "I hope you're right," she said as they pulled away from each other.

"You do?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"Yes, I would love to have twins, as long as they're ours," Sam said. She smiled when a huge smile spread across Daniel's face, and she took his hug, their lips meeting hungrily and they kissed passionately for a long time before they finally parted to breathe. "You wouldn't mind having twins would you?" she asked, wondering what he thought.

"Of course not!" Daniel said, lying back as she lay against his side and kissed his cheek. "As long as they have your eyes I don't mind."

"They might have your eyes," Sam said with a smile, putting a little distance between them as he slid his hand down to cover her stomach yet again; something that he'd done often during her first pregnancy. "Sophie does."

"Either way, they're a part of you Sam and that's all I want," Daniel sighed deeply. "_Aen latre esi, aen tesba hmat esi giata_," he said intently, staring into her eyes.

"_Aen tesba peir k'aro hmat esi_," Sam said seriously, matching his tone of voice. She reached up to his face and cupped his cheek with one hand as he leaned down. As soon as their lips met she smoothly slid her tongue inside of his mouth, and moaned as he gently rolled her onto her back. She could feel his fingers tangled in her hair before he started to stroke it and she shivered as his tongue pushed them back into her mouth where they tangled heavily together as she parted her legs slightly.

Slowly, carefully sliding inside of her, Daniel pulled away and smiled a little as he could feel her racing pulse against his chest. When she smiled back at him he lowered his head, and they kissed hungrily again as he slowly began to thrust inside of her carefully, wanting to convey his love for her with each movement of his body, their connection wide open allowing him to send that love through it.

Sam felt tears rush up to her eyes and she held Daniel to her body as he moved, hoping that he could feel her love for him that she knew was shooting through their link. She had never felt happier, and she only hoped that as they raised their children they would have that happiness always, knowing already that Daniel felt the same.

Soon after they had reached their peak of ecstasy, Sam and Daniel lay underneath the covers, curled up together and holding to each other tightly, their joy permeating their room as they looked forward to another child; or two; that was as wonderful as their daughter and getting the chance to raise them together…

* * *

_Epilogue_

Jacob William Jackson and Claire Catherine Jackson were born exactly eight months after that Christmas. Jacob; called Jake from the start; was given names from both his grandfathers, William being his paternal grandfather's middle name. Claire was given the middle name of Catherine, after Catherine Langford who had passed away a year before. The twins were both born with blonde fuzz like their sister, but as the months had passed it quickly began to turn the same brown shade that Daniel's hair was. And their eyes soon turned into the soft grey-blue hue that their mother's were. Sam and Daniel were absolutely enchanted with the two, and they had to almost tear themselves away from their home to return to the SGC when the time they had taken off was over.

But four months later Christmas rolled around again, and they were off for almost two weeks which they were eager to spend with their children and Jacob who just barely managed to get away from the Tok'ra to join them. They had their usual party two days before Christmas with the rest of SG-1, Janet, Cassie and Jaime who by then was two. The O'Neill family left for Minnesota soon after, Teal'c having joined them so it was just the Jacksons and Jacob on Christmas Eve.

"Mommy, Jake is ruining the palace!" Sophie cried out; now nearly four years old; as she ran into the kitchen where her parents were cooking the evening meal.

"It's okay sweetie, just get him a toy and he'll leave it alone," Sam said. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and went over to Daniel who was cutting up some lettuce on the counter. "I better go and check them out there, make sure they haven't destroyed anything," she said, and she kissed his cheek before walking out to where her father was watching Sophie, Jake and Claire.

"Hey Sammie, I guess Sophie told you about the little commotion," Jacob said, smiling up at his daughter. He handed her Claire whom he was holding and went down on the floor where Sophie was trying to distract Jake with a stack of plastic rings.

"Where's the palace Dad?" Sam asked as she kissed Claire's cheek.

"On the table, I had to watch out for Claire while I was moving it too," Jacob said. "They have your husband's desire to look at everything close up."

"I heard that," Daniel called with a laugh from the kitchen.

"Is the palace okay Mommy?" Sophie asked worriedly as she ran over to Sam who was standing next to the dining room table.

"It is sweetie, don't worry, Jake didn't do anything to it," Sam said, smiling as Sophie breathed out audibly in relief. The palace, an exact replica of the island palace on Philae, had been made out of gingerbread by both Daniel and Sophie. The little girl had begged that they make the palace from her bedtime story of the Princess and Historian, and Sam and Daniel had decided that they would try, ready to make up a story if anyone asked what it was suppose to be; but luckily no one had.

"Okay, dinner is ready," Daniel said, coming out then. "Time to eat."

"Daddy, Daddy Jakey almost ate the palace," Sophie said indignantly as she wrapped her arms around Daniel's legs, peering up at him.

"I heard princess, but it's okay, Jake didn't know that he was doing something wrong," Daniel said, picking her up. He kissed her cheek and smiled when she gave him a loud smacking kiss in return. He looked over at Sam who was setting Claire in her high chair, and he walked over to the table, setting Sophie on her chair before he walked over to Sam. "I'll take care of her love," he said as he kissed her cheek gently. He watched for a moment as Sam walked over to the kitchen, when he felt something wet on his fingers. "Claire, easy, your Mommy's going to get your food," he said with a smile, leaning over and kissing her gently as she smiled and cooed at him while he withdrew his fingers from her mouth. He buckled her into the chair and then helped Jacob with Jake before he hurried over to the kitchen.

Once everyone had their food, the twins drinking from bottles with Sam's and Daniel's help, they started to eat, Sophie eagerly asking her parents questions about Santa Claus and nearly forgetting her food. After they had finished, they gathered in front of the tree and Daniel and Sam played with the kids and their toys, Sophie running to the windows and fireplace every time the house made a settling sound, crying out that it was Santa.

"Come here princess," Daniel said with a laugh as he grabbed Sophie around the waist and sat her on his lap as she ran back from the fireplace again. "It's way, way too early for Santa yet."

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"Because he has to go to the other kids around the world remember," Sam said as she cradled Jake in her arms, feeding him the last of his bottle.

"Oh, but will he come here?" Sophie asked, looking worried. When her parents and grandfather nodded she smiled, and then giggled, pointing at Claire. "She shook her head too."

Claire made a shrieking, laughter kind of sound as the others looked at her and placed her fingers in her mouth as Jacob picked her up. She grabbed at his chin, and babbled as he lightly bounced her on his knee.

Smiling, Jacob looked at his daughter as she kissed Jake's palm and tickled his neck. "It's amazing that you were so worried about being a mother before you had Sophie," he said as she smiled at the baby's laughter.

"I know, but I stopped worrying because I had someone assuring me the whole time I was pregnant that I would be a good mother," Sam said, kissing Daniel on the cheek.

"A great mother," Daniel corrected as Sam flushed slightly.

"He's right Mommy, you are the best," Sophie cried out, smiling brightly. She leaned over and fell out of Daniel's lap, giggling as her mother pretended to stagger under the weight.

"Thank you Sophie, I'm glad you think so," Sam said, sharing a kiss with her. She felt Jake squirming in her arms and she looked down to see that he had turned around somehow so he was resting against her chest, his thumb in his mouth. She kissed the top of his head, smiling at the almost silk-like texture of his brown hair. "We need to go to bed soon," she said softly.

"Oh Mommy, not yet," Sophie protested.

"Remember Santa princess," Daniel said.

"But I don't want to sleep," Sophie sighed as she pressed her cheek against Sam's side. "Are you going to sleep Daddy, Mommy?"

"After you go to bed," Sam promised. She opened her mouth to speak again when there came a cry from Jacob's lap. "I think I need to feed her again," she said with a smile as her father tried to calm the baby down. She handed Jake to Daniel and stood, going over to take Claire. "Shh, it's okay Claire, we'll get you fed," she said soothingly as she went up the stairs.

"Dad, can you watch Sophie for me?" Daniel said as he stood up then.

"Go ahead Danny we'll wait until you guys are finished," Jacob said. When his son in law had disappeared up the stairs he looked at his granddaughter and saw that she was looking at the gingerbread palace that was on a credenza in the dining room. "What are you doing Sophie?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm looking at the palace," Sophie said. She watched as her grandfather picked up the palace and she ran after him as he sat on the couch. "You're not gonna eat it Grandpa!" she said worriedly.

"No, come here, I want you to tell me why this place is so special," Jacob said, lifting her up onto his lap with one arm. As she eagerly told him the bedtime story her parents told her about the palace he smiled and kissed her temple gently.

'_They have created perfect children_,' Selmak said to his host.

'_I know, it's going to be a little scary when they get into school_,' Jacob said.

Selmak laughed slightly and then said, '_They will be very intelligent, and if they learn of the Stargate, they might be able to destroy any Gou'ald that gets in their way_.'

'_Not for a very long time_,' Jacob said quickly, smiling to himself when Selmak quickly agreed and he focused fully on his granddaughter.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Daniel asked with Jake in his arms, coming into Claire's room.

"Yes," Sam said softly, watching the baby girl as she breastfed her. She lightly rocked in the chair she was in and hummed a little, a song she remembered her mother singing to her, feeing very content. She felt Daniel's hand on her shoulder then, and looked up at him, seeing that Jake was watching her intently. She reached up and kissed his tiny hands before she felt Claire moving and had to turn her attention to her.

Daniel watched as Sam soon changed Claire into her pajamas and laid her down in her crib. He moved to lay Jake; already changed; across from his sister and he went down to Claire who was already fast asleep.

After they kissed the twins goodnight, Sam remained leaning against the side of the crib, watching as they squirmed before they went still and were breathing evenly. She felt Daniel's hand on her back and she smiled at him saying mentally, '_They're so beautiful Daniel, I love them so much_.'

'_I know, we're so lucky. I'm really eager to watch them grow now, see if they'll be as wonderful as Sophie is… but they are your children so I know they will be_,' Daniel said, nuzzling her hair.

Blushing, Sam turned her head and kissed him lovingly before she said, '_They're our children my love and they'll be like us both, their Daddy is a very wonderful, caring man_.'

'_Come on, let's let them sleep_,' Daniel said, a little embarrassed by how serious she had spoken. He took her hand and they left the room, closing the door slightly behind them before they went down the stairs. As they came to the living room he smiled to see Sophie on her grandfather's knee, pointing to the gingerbread palace that she had made with his help and telling Jacob everything she had been told about the actual building on Philae.

"Sophie," Sam said gently when the little girl paused to take a breath. "Sweetie it's time to go to bed."

"But-" Sophie started to say.

"No, it's okay, I'm really, really tired Sophie," Jacob said as he set his granddaughter on the floor. "Promise you'll tell me more tomorrow?"

"Okay!" Sophie beamed up at him.

"Come on princess," Daniel said, picking her up to her squeal of surprise. "Let's get you changed."

"Night Dad," Sam said as they climbed the stairs together. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll come and tell you Grandpa, when Santa comes," Sophie said, looking over Daniel's shoulder as he walked to Jake's bedroom where he would be sleeping.

"I look forward to that kiddo," Jacob said. "Goodnight."

"Night," Daniel called as he carried Sophie over to her room. He stood back as Sam helped her change and waited until she had kissed their daughter goodnight before he went over to the bed where she was laying. "Have sweet dreams princess," he said as they shared a kiss.

"Daddy, can I ever see the real palace?" Sophie asked.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"Uncle Jack said that the palace is real, and that you and Mommy are the Princess and Historian in the story," Sophie said earnestly. "Is he right?"

Sharing a look with Sam, Daniel cleared his throat and said, "It, it is real sweetie, it's on an island," and he could feel Sam's surprise before he finished with, "Which is called Philae, it's in Egypt." '_You didn't think I'd tell her did you?_' he directed at Sam in an amused tone.

"Can I see it?" Sophie asked.

"Maybe, but you need to be a little older," Sam said.

"She's right Sophie," Daniel said when she turned to look at him pleadingly. He smiled when she looked disappointed and he said, "Come on princess, say goodnight so Santa can bring you and your sister and brother presents."

Sighing deeply, Sophie let her father kiss her cheek and said, "_Buona notte_," in Italian.

"_Onira glika_," Daniel replied in Greek.

"_Je t'aime_," the two said together in French. They shared a kiss and Sophie sighed as she settled down to sleep while Daniel tucked the covers around her more securely. "_Omal nyta Matea, aen hmat esi_," she said in perfect Philaen; a language she had picked up from listening to her parents speaking it since she was an infant.

"_Aen hmat esi m ain_," Sam replied as Daniel stood and walked over to her. They watched as she slowly fell asleep and then left, walking to the doorway of Claire's room to check the twins. And once they were sure the two babies were fast asleep they went back to the doorway of Sophie's room to check on her one more time before they were satisfied their three children were safe and went to their room to grab the gifts hidden there.

Down in the living room, Daniel wrapped his arms around Sam when she stood up after setting the last gift under the tree. He leaned his forehead against hers and said gently, "Remember our last visit to Philae?"

"Which part?" Sam asked, smiling brightly as she already knew what he was referring to. "Remember when we showed them our pictures of the kids?"

"I know, they were pretty amazed by the photos themselves before they really looked at what was in them," Daniel said, smiling in remembrance. "I wish we could take them with us."

"I know, I do too. Sophie would love playing with Thorcamb and Eshe's daughters," Sam sighed as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder.

So far, since their first trip to the planet, Sam and Daniel had returned four more times. The first trip had been a few months after Sam had given birth to Sophie and they had had one of the priests of the planet marry them in a Philaen ceremony. Though they had missed Monifa's wedding as Sam had been pregnant at the time, they managed to see Nassor, heir to the throne, marry a young girl from the city of Galilee. During that first trip they had also had a second honeymoon on the island, spending two days alone before they returned home. The past three trips they had made were under the guise of upholding good relations with the planet, though once that had been done she and Daniel were free to do what they wished until they were expected back at the SGC. Their second trip Thorcamb had taken them with him and his wife on a progress around the planet and its nine cities. Daniel had been amazed by all the different types of architecture and the different religious sites, taking pictures and recording whatever he could. Their third trip was just before Sam had become pregnant with the twins, and they both believed that Jake and Claire had been conceived there as they'd mainly stayed on the island again. The fourth trip, two months before Christmas, had been so Sam and Daniel could be there in time for the birth of Monifa's first child. And Sam had been invited into the birthing chamber as the young woman had been in labor, holding one of her hands as Eshe held the other and they helped her bring her daughter into the world. The little girl, heir to the title of Princess of the Blue River, had been named Samantha, and Sam and Daniel had stood as godparents when the child was bathed in sacred water, collected from the waterfall on the island, three days after her birth, a kind of christening ceremony. After that ceremony they had gone to the island and stayed for a day, alone again, and most of their time had been spent in bed together. They were invited to go back in the next year, the royal family begging them to bring their three children with them though Daniel and Sam couldn't. They had appealed to General Hammond to see if there was some way they could take Sophie, Jake and Claire to Philae, but hadn't received an answer before the holidays.

"I was thinking about our time on the island too," Daniel said, smiling.

"You know it's lucky that no one else will ever know that you have kind of a dirty mind Doctor Jackson," Sam said, sensing what he was thinking of as she could feel his reaction to those memories both mentally and physically.

"Well, it's what we did while we were there," Daniel said defensively though he knew she was kidding. He smiled when Sam pulled away from him and he watched her go over to the gingerbread palace on the dining room table, touching the tiny butterflies he and Sophie had placed around the edge of it. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly from behind and whispered into her ear, "Look above you my love."

Glancing up, Sam smiled as she saw that at some point Daniel had hung a sprig of mistletoe from the chandelier. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and said, "You don't need to hang that to get a kiss from me."

"It's tradition," Daniel said simply before he brushed his lips against hers. "But if you don't want to do it then I guess I can tell you the history of mis-"

Sam had tightened her arms around him, and kissed him hard on the lips, cutting him off quickly. She hadn't meant to, but she suddenly felt a rush of desire for him and felt the need to act on it. And when he held her flush against his body as he responded to the kiss and their tongues met eagerly inside of her mouth, she knew that he could sense it as she knew he felt the same.

Daniel waited until they parted to breathe a while later to say, "I can still tell you the history of mistletoe," as he kissed her neck lightly. He pressed his lips to hers again, almost crushing them as he held her as close to his body as he could, just short of actually melding with her.

Panting heavily when they pulled apart with a gasp, Sam said, "That would be fascinating Doctor Jackson, but I think I have a much better idea," and she slid his glasses off his face before she turned and walked over to the stairs. She looked behind her and smiled as he swallowed hard before she went up. '_Coming?_' she asked, knowing he was watching her every move.

'_Oh I am_,' Daniel said, rushing up behind her before he picked her up in his arms to her gasp of surprise and carried her to their bedroom.

Once inside, the two were lost in a haze of desire, and soon pleasure as they undressed each other and almost collapsed on the bed. Their lovemaking was fast, but they used their link to its fullest to let each other know how deeply they loved the other. When they finally stopped a great deal of time later, sweating and panting for air, they lay together, Daniel on top of Sam, buried deeply inside of her body.

"I adore you, love you," Daniel sighed, kissing the skin above her heart. "I never thought I could be happy again after I lost Sha're, but… I should have known that you were the one who would make my life complete Sam."

"Oh Daniel, I, all I've done is love you," Sam whispered, incredibly touched. She cupped his face and they kissed tenderly before she pulled back. "You know that after Jonas I was never sure of how I would spend the rest of my life. I thought I'd be all alone, but you… you've proved me wrong. Sophie, Jake, Claire, they are such beautiful children and it's hard to believe they're ours, that they're mine."

"You know that Sophie and Claire have gotten your looks, so if they're beautiful it's because of you," Daniel said, kissing her softly. "And I know how you feel. I never thought I'd get the chance to be a father, and now with three kids… It's like our song says 'I'm amazed with you.'"

Smiling, Sam wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulled him close and kissed him hard, knowing he could feel her utter joy at his words. She felt him return the emotion, and she pulled away, their mouths brushing each other lightly. "I love you Daniel Jackson," she sighed as he slowly began to make love to her again, knowing he could feel every single drop of sincerity that she injected in those words.

"Sam, my love… Oh god I love you, adore you, worship you. You're my life Samantha Jackson," Daniel groaned as he sat up, bringing her with him.

The two became fully caught up with one another, and they let everything around them fade to the background. When they had reached their peak they parted and lay on the bed, covered with layers of sheets to shut out the cold, though their body warmth was doing a better job as they were still naked and pressed tight against each other.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, our children," Daniel whispered tenderly.

"Neither can I," Sam sighed as she closed her eyes, safe in his arms. "Forever."

"Forever," Daniel murmured, not far behind her in falling asleep, holding her securely to him. And he could feel her desire for that as he knew she could feel his. Their need to be together always to live their life that had become so deeply entwined as one with their family and their deep, undying love.


End file.
